Midnight Meetings
by Lady1Venus
Summary: 2003 Beginning of Season 4. Leonardo gets help from a stranger with his bottled feelings when everyone was at the farmhouse recuperating from their wounds
1. Part 1

**Midnight Meeting**

_Author's Notes: Thanks to YouTube, I've been able to watch more of the turtles and now I'm into Season 4. And is Leo ever carrying an emotional baggage and he won't let it out. Set between Season 4: "Cousin Sid" and "People's Choice"._

-

As the four brother turtles and their Sensei continued to heal from their near fatal wounds, no thanks to Shredder and Karai, they had their friends to help them out. Once getting back to Earth, thanks to the Utroms, they quickly were able to find April and Casey. The two quickly took the five mutants to the old farmhouse so they could heal without any interruptions. Of course they had gotten a run in with Casey's cousin, Sid but that soon was resolved.

It was another silent night as Leonardo sat on the porch. He had no idea the time but was sure it was nearing midnight. He was at a loss. He fought with Karai many times but this time was the final straw, she had finally revealed her true colors and where her loyalties lied. He once called her honorable but now she was just another ninja deceit. She had no honor and she said she fought for honor. And for her betrayal of honor, Leonardo had the unforgettable proof. She stabbed him and his shell was damaged. He would never be the same again.

As he sat on the porch, he could hear his youngest brother mouthing off again saying things to annoy Raphael. As the two brothers began to argue, he could hear Master Splinter yell at the two to quiet down. Once the rat yelled, nothing else was heard from his brothers. Not even the turtle genius brother had no words to say.

All came quiet again until he heard the front door open. He knew it wasn't any of his brothers so it was either Casey or April. Master Splinter wasn't normally fast, unless it was during a fight.

Once feeling soft fingers touch his head, he didn't not need to guess anymore on who was behind him. Casey didn't have a soft touch.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked quietly.

He slightly tilted his head to where she was pointing. She took his silence as the spot beside him was vacant. She sat down and softly placed her hand on his.

He looked down seeing how her skin clashed with his green skin. With her touch he suddenly felt safe and through the feeling, he sensed tears trying to surface. He tightly closed his eyes trying to force back the tears. He was the leader and he couldn't be weak.

"Leo, you don't always have to keep the strong front up because you are the leader."

"I have to," he finally said. Having her this close, he could smell her perfume. He assumed she brought the fragrance with her so she wouldn't have to smell the sweat off everyone else. He didn't blame her, the others were in such need of a bath, but they haven't been able to since the casts were put on. But now they were off, and they were waiting until daylight before venturing to the nearby lake to bath. "I have to stay strong."

April moved away to kneel in front of him. She grabbed both of his hands. The movement force him to look at her.

"You don't need to stay strong when you are alone. And just because I'm out here doesn't mean you still need to keep the strong front."

"You don't understand."

"Why because I'm not a Mutant?"

Leonardo blinked. "No."

"I am your friend and I want to help. I am not Raph who will go and try and start an argument just because tension is in the air. Donnie and I may have a lot in common but I don't go and hide in amongst work just avoid situations. And of course I am nothing like Mikey. I don't go around reciting quotes from movies and comic books and just plain ignoring tight spots."

"No," he agreed. "You are a human woman who opened her arms to us and it wasn't because we can fight. You have gone out of your way to protect us as best as you can."

"You better believe it," she agreed. "Tears are not always a sign of weakness. It sometimes can give strength."

"April, I have lived a life where having to hide was the only strength there is."

April stood, taking a few steps away. "Leo, I don't pretend to understand everything that happened on that ship but what I do know is that you were not only hurt physically but emotionally as well. We all can see that. And since coming here, you are very quiet and though you are hurt, you are still keeping the ever watchful eye."

"I thought I could trust her. I thought she was honorable but I was wrong." He clenched his fists tightly. "I should have listened to Raph in the first place. He kept telling me that she was no good."

April didn't have the chance to ask if he was talking about Shredder's adopted daughter. He quickly stood up and ran towards the woods. A single tear fell as she watched his retreating back.

-

Stopping at the tree line, he took a look back, seeing that he wasn't followed. Even with his injuries, he knew he was faster than April. He also knew his friend was right. She was only trying to be a friendly ear. Realizing his mistake, he turned away and began to walk further into the woods. He wasn't going to stray too far but he didn't want to go back.

He stopped abruptly as something didn't feel right. He felt like he was being watched and he didn't have his swords. He might be able to hold his swords but his shell was still healing. His arms were now free of its confines of the bandages.

"Show yourself!" he snapped. "I know you're out here."

"I mean you no harm, turtle."

Leo noted that the voice was female. "Who are you? And how do know about this place?"

"Who I am…lets leave that a mystery for now. As for being here, I followed you here. I know the arts of Ninjitsu. My father taught me, but he thinks I'm dead now, which I'm not."

"That would explain how you are here without us knowing." Leo couldn't figure where the voice was coming from. It almost sounded like it was coming from above him, but he couldn't be sure as the voice kept changing direction, as if the woman was moving. He backed himself to a tree; protecting his damaged shell as well as preventing the woman from attacking him from behind.

"Turtle, as I said, I mean you no harm. As for the reason why I keep moving, I don't want you to over exert yourself with your injuries."

"Then stop moving and show yourself!" he hissed.

"You have much anger. You will not like what you see," she said. "But if you insist."

Leo's eyes widened as the woman dropped down in front of him. He couldn't see her face, until she pulled her flashlight up, revealing her face. He gasped at her face. She looked identical to Karai. But her face was softer looking and she wore a dark blue bodysuit. Her hair was the exact length of Karai's but she did not wear a bandanna in her hair.

"Karai," he breathed.

"No. I am not. I am her twin sister. A sister who she thinks is dead. My real name is Akira but since my legit death, I now go by Alex. I use that name to protect myself from my sister and 'our' father, Oroku Saki. And I prefer to be called by my American name.

"I know all about the Utroms and that is why I am dead to her. I did not support father's search. He always told me that the Utroms were the enemy. But he is one of them; I began to speculate his words. When I did learn the truth, after meeting an Utrom, I was met with an untimely death. Or that is what they think. When I was still an Oroku daughter, I began creating my own empire. An empire that works on the side of good.

"Members of my Empire infiltrated Saki's organization and became a member of the foot clan and learnt I was becoming a thorn. They made plans to arrange my fake death. Father knew nothing of my Empire nor of their plotting. As far as I know he still doesn't know."

"How can I trust you?" he seethed. "You could be Karai, trying to get on my good side again."

Alex produced a sword and held it out in her hands, giving Leonardo the opportunity to take it. "If you do not believe me, then use my sword and kill me. Kill me like Karai tried to kill you."

Leo took the sword from the woman's hands. He watched in awe as she knelt down and bowed her head.

"Why not attack me?"

"I will not attack a wounded opponent," Alex answered as she looked up to see him hesitating, while staring at her. She watched as his hand went slack and the sword slipped out, falling to the ground, beside her.

"You do not sound like Karai. You're voice is too soft."

Alex picked up her sword and sheathed it before realizing the turtle was kneeling before her.

"My name is Leonardo, but my brothers and friends often call me Leo."

"So that is your full name. I've heard your name mentioned several times but I was sure it meant that you had a full name. You are in pain."

"It's nothing." Leo turned away.

Alex's fingers reached out and touched the side of his face. The soft touch forced him to look back at her. "Leonardo, I don't mean your physically injuries, I'm talking about your wounded pride. I have been following you for quite sometime and I know you are a proud Ninja. You will take the blow for any one of your brothers. But as your friend said, showing your emotions can be a sign of strength.

"So it's not normal to see a ninja cry but some ninja's do have feelings too and they, once in awhile, take time out and let those emotions run free. It makes them a better warrior in the end, as their emotions are no longer clouding their judgement.

"Why don't you try walking in the streets everyday, wearing a wig to cover your true heritage and being able to stand right in front of your sibling, who doesn't recognize you, well at the same time wanting to get revenge on your father for having you killed and needing to run a company. Plus keeping my ninja training up. I'm telling you, it takes emotional drains on me. Not to mention the sex life is hardly an existence."

At the word of sex, Leo slightly turned and blushed. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable being around a stranger who looked like his archenemy.

Alex saw his blush. "Oops, sorry. I forgot you are only a teenager and many human customs are very alien to you."

"Umm… it's not that," he started. "It's just that…I don't often hear it. I mean I hear it everyday on TV and movies…but I've never heard it…spoken so openly. Especially from a stranger."

"Again, sorry. But as was I trying to say, when my body begins to loose focus, I go somewhere, somewhere where my security guards can not find me and I just let myself go."

"Let yourself go?"

"I cry. Even if I'm not ready too, I will force myself to cry. I will either think about my real parents and how they were killed when my sister and I were small children or I will grab an onion and strongly breath in its scent. I cry to the point of exhaustion. When I feel my body is drained of all major emotional baggage, I make my way into public view and allow myself to be found. By that time, my guards are looking for me."

"Milady."

At the sound of the voice, Leo snapped up. He jumped to his feet, ready to fight if needed.

Alex stood as well and placed a hand on his arm. "Leonardo, it's all right. It's just my head guard looking for me. I had decided to take a break from them and they found me."

"Milady, there you are," a man said as he came closer.

"Do not step any closer," Alex said.

"Milady?" he stopped. "Is that a turtle?"

"Johnson. Please head back and do not tell anyone that you found me."

"That's a turtle who fought Saki."

Leo groaned. He knew not many people in the city knew of him and his brothers but there were enough who did know. For the ones who did, some of them knew more than he liked.

"Johnson," she warned. "Don't make me have to repeat myself. He is not the enemy."

"Y--yes ma'am. I figured you were trying to elude us again. I know you elude us often just so that you could relieve tension and you don't want anyone to know."

"Johnson," Alex's voice softened. "You know me quite well. Well tonight I'm not here for myself. Please head back to camp."

"I'll tell the others you secretly ran off to have a midnight interlude."

Alex chuckled at the implication of the meaning. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Leo knew what he meant as well. "I'm sure that will shut them up for awhile. You know your men won't spread gossip of me when I have my midnight encounters."

"Yes…well…umm…Good night, Milady." Johnson quickly turned and left the area.

When he was out of earshot, Alex turned back to Leo. "I'm really sorry about that. I noticed you seemed a little embarrassed again."

"You've actually have done that?" he asked, fighting his flush.

"No. It's always something Johnson and I have always covered up when I wanted alone time."

I…ummm…you and Johnson…"

"Long time ago," she answered. She knew that he was asking if she was ever intimate with the guard. "When I first started my Empire. But later on he became my protector and we called it quits."

"Oh."

Alex sat on the ground, pulling her legs up. She grabbed his hand, and with gentle force, she pulled his hand until he sat on the ground. "What did my sister do? I heard you speak with your friend about her and I knew who you meant. I'm sure she did to."

"I don't want to talk about it," Leo growled.

"Haven't you heard anything I said? You cannot let yourself keep these dark thoughts in your head. They must be let out so you can focus and let your body heal."

"I can't."

"She hurt you pretty badly didn't she? I'm sure she is the one who caused your injuries. The injury in your shell looks quite extensive. I mean a chunk of it has been sliced out."

Leo bent his head as tears started to leak out of his eyes. He couldn't show his weakness, but the mention of her and the fact that the woman sitting beside him was her twin, was forcing the unshed tears to the surface. He clenched his fists, trying to force the tears down but as he tried, the more came.

Alex watched as a tear finally slipped out and landed on the ground. She reached out a gentle hand and softly touched his fist. "It's ok to be angry. It's ok to be sad. No one will know."

"She betrayed me!" he blurted, flinching his hands away. "She told me she had honor! She has no honor! I should have listened to Raph! Why didn't I listen?" He punched the ground with every sentence as he raised his voice. With every punch, it became harder as the tears began to flow from his clenched, closed eyes.

"My shell is permanently damaged because of her! I failed my brothers as their brother and leader because of her!"

"How did you fail?" Alex asked.

"The ship blew up," he whispered, "and there was no way to prevent us from escaping. If it weren't for the Utroms, we wouldn't be here. They somehow teleported us off just as the explosion happened. I watched as the explosion happened and then I woke bandaged up and we were alive. My family counted on me, and I failed them."

"She hurt you badly?"

"Yes," he agreed.

"You wanted to trust her, to switch her to the other side?"

"Yes." Tears started to fall. She began to break the damn that he was holding up.

"And because of her, you had to blow up the ship and sacrifice yourself?"

Leo lowered his head as far as he could. He did not want to show her his shame. He couldn't fight the tears any longer. A complete stranger was able to break through his defences. His pride was hurt, as well as his guard for leadership. He was a broken, battered, turtle.

He felt her body shift, but didn't notice what she did until he felt part of her weight on the back of his shell. Her arms were cautiously wrapped around his arms, avoiding the top part of his shell. With her wrapped around him, he remembered when Master Splinter used to that when he was small and he would hurt himself. It always made him feel safe.

After several minutes of allowing him time to silently cry, uncontrollably. She reached up and untied his bandanna, letting it fall to the ground. She then began to rub where the bandanna normally sat. With her rubbing his head, he felt his muscles go lax.

"Why are doing this?" he asked quietly. "You don't know me."

"I know more than you think," she answered. "Like I already told you. I have followed you and have been for quite sometime. How do you think you broke out of the nightmare you were in when you helped your friend Angel with her missing brother?"

"What?" He opened his eyes. "How did you know about that? I thought I did?"

"No. I showed up and pulled you out it. I only could whisper it, as I couldn't get through the pod. When I realized you were awake, I quickly left. I was also at the Battle Nexus. When your brother and the rabbit were tending to the Domino, I used herbal medication that has been in the family for generations to help fight off the poison. I was going to join the tournament but once seeing you guys there, I pulled out. I didn't want you to think I was Karai."

"You've been helping us all along? Why?"

"You are beings who shouldn't have to fight to live. My father shouldn't have targeted you guys in the first place but he did and that was before you became allies to the Utroms. I have been watching since the beginning. I was one of the Foot Ninja who attacked you when you had your first encounter with the Purple Dragons."

"You're kidding me?"

"No. In fact, I was one of them that attacked you personally. It was shortly before then when my death was faked. But I needed to know what my father was doing so I infiltrated him by posing as a Foot Ninja. But with you entering the picture, I made that short lived and began trying my best to protect you."

Leo moved away from Alex and faced her. "I don't believe this. You know everything about us."

"Yes. Why do you think I'm not afraid of you or how I know that you live on your pride? You love your brothers and will do anything to protect them, including taking a deathblow for them even if you don't always get along with them. In a way I envy you. You have a family to care for you when you're in trouble. I'm sure your Sensei…your father, was there for you when you fell and scraped your knee or when you would wake from a bad dream and wanted comfort. I didn't.

"My father died when I was only two and mother she died of a mysterious illness when I was five. Oruku Saki took Karai and I in shortly there after. He taught us how to fight. He made sure we were fed, clothed, educated. But that was it. He never once gave us compassion. If I woke to a bad dream he would basically say 'suck it up princess', 'dreams are for the weak'. By the time I was fifteen, the damage was done, I began to think like him. But I seen some of the other kids and I saw how their parents acted. I soon realized Oroku Saki was actually an alien and I no longer wanted anything to do with him. But I stayed. Only because I wanted a good education."

"You envy us? When we were kids, we had to scrounge around for food. Sometimes we went days without food. Living in the sewers hasn't always been easy."

"Try living without a parent. How would you feel if you lost your father?"

Leo lowered his head. "Lost. Master Splinter is a very good father."

"I have no family. Unless you want to count my guards."

Leo raised his head to look at her. He noticed her flashlight was beginning to dim. "Why do you have guards? I mean what type of business do you have?"

"I have guards to help protect me from Shedder and Karai. Have you ever heard of Ships Lantern?"

"Yes. It's a company that deals with building of ships and has a science tech."

"I'm the CEO of the company. Mind you that's just the cover up of the real company. I own my own school of Martial Arts plus my people are actually private investigators."

"Really? Donnie would love to see the Science Tech of the company."

"Perhaps one day, he could see it. But talking about my company and who I really am is not why I'm here. I'm here to help you to release your anger so you can lead your brothers."

Leo narrowed his eyes. "I can't lead my brothers. I failed them."

Alex suddenly looked angered. She reached over, grabbing the sides of his face, forcing him to stare at her. "If you keep saying that then my sister has won. She defeated the mighty Leonardo. I'm sure she's probably laughing in her prison saying she made the turtle weep over failure."

Leo growled at the woman for her rude comment. "You don't know anything about me!"

"Really? Then stop acting like a child who just lost their favorite toy and start acting like the Ninja Turtle we both know you can be. Don't let my sister be your undoing. There's a saying if you fall off your horse, you must get right back in the saddle and keep on riding. You must get over this guilt and move on."

He tried to turn away but she wouldn't let him. "Easier said than done."

"Easier than you think. It's not your fault. You wanted to trust her, wanted to love her."

Leo's eyes widened. "What?"

"She was the first woman you met who knew what you knew when it comes to Ninjitsu and you had hoped that she would see you more than turtle who can fight."

"Impossible," he breath, anger momentarily forgotten. He couldn't have loved the evil woman. He wasn't capable of love. Who in their right mind would love him? He wasn't human nor was he an alien. He was a being created through science.

"Impossible to find love? You are so wrong. You have loved ones all around you, including the woman who is helping in taking care of you guys."

"April is like a sister to us. Nothing more."

"Deny all you want, but I speak the truth." Alex removed her hands from his face. "Why would you carry this guilt? You are alive are you not? Be thankful you are alive and able to see your friends and family. Be happy that you still have the chance to grow." She figured the turtle was denying his feelings for an evil woman and now he was beating himself up because of it. Of course he was angry because she betrayed her honor.

Leo turned away, facing his shell to her. He wanted to ignore her.

Alex scowled as he turned away. She noticed that he was about to stand up. With quick movements, she had him pinned to the ground. She laid gently on his shell, avoiding his scar, but he couldn't move.

"Get off me!" he snapped.

"Not until you calm down," she answered calmly. "You think no one can love you because you are not human nor alien. But you show all signs of emotions; anger, sadness, happiness. You are more human than you give yourself credit for. What if I was to tell you that someone does love you?"

Leo stopped his struggling. "What?" he whispered.

Alex moved a bit, allowing him to move onto his shell but she quickly laid back on top him, preventing him from getting up. She didn't give him a chance to say thing more as her lips descended on his. His eyes widened at the contact. What was she doing? Her lips were soft and gentle.

She moved away. "Someone does love you and loves you the way you want to be loved. Remember that."

She quickly was off of him and jumped into the tree and was gone. He could hear her footsteps jumping from branch to branch, heading away from him. When she was long gone, he touched his lips, still could feel the tingling sensation of her lips. He shock his head, thinking it wasn't real, that he was seeing things but seeing his bandanna on the ground and her dimming flashlight, he knew it was no dream.

Before long he stood up, pulling his bandanna back on. He grabbed her flashlight, turning it off before setting off back to the farmhouse, where he had to do a lot of thinking and speak with Master Splinter. When he reached the porch he saw his Sensei sitting there. He could see new fur starting to grow.

"My son, is everything all right? April told me that you ran off. She's concerned for you."

"I know Master. I feel ashamed for snapping at her. Is she still up?"

"No, she retired a short time ago."

"Sensei, is it possible for a human to love one of us?"

Splinter raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I understand."

Leo walked up the steps and sat beside the rat. "When I went to cool off, someone was following me. She has been following us for quite sometime. She told me her real name is Akira but she goes by Alex. She is another daughter of Shredder, Karai's twin sister. But she's different. Shredder tried to kill her and he thinks she is dead because she doesn't approve of his ways. Should I trust her?"

"What did she talk to you about?"

"To stop bottling my hurt. She knows me like a book. She says she knows me better than I know myself. But that isn't what really has me confused. She told me that someone does love me and loves me the way a man loves a woman. She…she kissed me."

"Kissed you?" Splinter blurted. "I didn't think it was possible for a human to kiss you turtles. I'm sure no enemy would ever want to be that close to any of you. Perhaps she can be trusted. But, stay alert my son she could be dangerous."

"Master, do you think I failed you when the ship blew up and we had no way off until the Utroms arrived."

"Where do you get an idea like that?" Splinter turned to the eldest turtle. "My son, you did what you could. It's not your fault that we were all beaten and battered. I'm just thankful that we are all alive. I'm grateful that my sons are alive. I don't look to the failures. What do you see when you look at the sky?"

Leo looked into the night sky. "I see stars and perhaps one of those stars has Shredder marooned."

"I see the night sky, sitting amongst friends. Even in my condition I feel like celebrating as we are home, safe and sound. Wounds may need healing but I can still look up and know that I will be able to see another sunrise. To be able to wake up and here my sons argue about what to make for breakfast or fight over the remote."

"Alex says I'm beating myself up. She says that I should be thankful that we are alive and we're with our friends."

"Perhaps you should take her advice. Why don't we go inside and sleep? I'm sure if she is only trying to help, we will see her again."

Unknown to either Mutant they were not alone. Up on the top of the roof, crouched a shadowed figure. She kept herself quite hidden from the two. But close enough to hear what they both said. She watched as the two stood from the porch and disappeared inside the building. The woman silently vowed that she would see them again. She heard footsteps in the attic of the house and with quick stealth action, she jumped to the ground, disappearing into the night.

-

_Author's Notes: As I continued to watch Season 4, I began to dislike Leo's attitude. I decided to write a one-shot of his problem being resolved._


	2. Part 2

_With a popular demand, the story has expanded_

* * *

Now that the brothers were healed enough, they began to train, to strengthen their skills back up. As they finished their day of training, they noticed their leader seemed off. Of course he had seemed off since arriving at the farmhouse but it was different than before. They noticed that he didn't seemed to so angry anymore but he now seemed distant. They also noticed Master Splinter seemed to know what their eldest brother was thinking about.

No brother wanted to confront the turtle about it, they were a little afraid of what his reaction would be. The silent treatment from the turtle leader, started to frustrate the second eldest brother, Raphael. But he held his tongue, not wanting to make a scene in front of their human friends.

Finally after their friends had retired to bed and the turtles retired to the loft of the house, Raphael had decided to find out what was wrong with his brother. He walked over to his blue clad brother. "Hey, yo Leo."

When he didn't get a response, he draped a hand on Leo's arm. "Earth to Leo."

Suddenly feeling a weight on his arm, he pulled himself out of staring off into space. "Wha…oh sorry Raph."

"Where did you go? The Moon? Though we were already practically there before."

"No I was just doing some thinking."

"What about?"

"Karai."

Raph scowled at the woman's name. He crossed his arms as he nearly hissed. "How many times are we going to go through this? She is bad news. She tried to kill you without remorse."

"Karai is dead as far as I'm concern but it makes me wonder how did she learn of the Shredder's true life. Did she have any siblings? What happened to her parents when she was a child?"

Raph blinked. "Wow, where is this coming from? When we first got here, you were starting to act more like me but in the last few days, you have been acting more like yourself as if someone turned on a light switch."

"Raphael!" Splinter snapped. "Leave your brother alone. He has many things to work out. Being the leader and the eldest brother can take a toll."

"Sensei?" Raph asked. He moved away from his brother to his master. "What does Leo being my brother and leader have anything to do with Karai. She kicked our shells and almost killed Leo."

"Exactly."

Raph scratched his head in confusion. "I don't follow."

"My son, Leonardo was badly injured by the evil woman. Wouldn't you like to know why a woman could follow such evil?"

"I suppose you're right."

"Hey, Leo," Mikey called, getting everyone's attention. "Where are you going, bro?"

"For a walk to clear my head," he answered before sprinting off down the stairs.

He quickly and quietly made his way down the stairs and out the back door without, disturbing anyone. Just as he hit the tree line, he turned back checking to see if was being followed. When he saw that he wasn't, he continued into the woods until he stopped at the spot where he met the sister to Karai. Even though three days had gone by since speaking with her, he had a feeling that she was watching over him. All too quickly he swung around, grabbing one of his swords from his back, now that he had them on his back, and aimed it at a shadow behind him.

"State your business!" he growled.

The shadowed figure placed two fingers on the sword. "Come Leonardo, I'm sure you must have noticed that I've been watching you."

"Alex?" He lowered his sword, but stayed alert in case she was to attack. He saw that she pulled something from her leg and snapped it. It was a light rod. "Why are you following me?"

"Are you sure it isn't the other way around?"

Seeing that she was unarmed, he sheathed his sword. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Leonardo, don't play me for a fool. You saw me heading towards the woods and you wanted to know why I've been watching you."

"Look," he pointed out. "I had no idea that you were out here. Yes, I will admit, I had a feeling you were watching but that was it. I came out here to think."

"And to see if I was here," she argued. "You still are holding much anger. I do see that it's improving. Your brothers have noticed it too."

Leo narrowed his eyes. She was able to read him like a book. She was right, he did saw her retreating form when he was in the house and he followed her. "You want the truth. Fine. You are someone who looks exactly as the woman who scarred my shell and you are constantly on my mind. I don't know if you are friend or foe. You have skills of a Ninja but gentleness of a seductress. I'm not sure how to figure you out. You have a guard named Johnson but yet you have your own cooperation with a Ninja elite as your real operation."

Alex's eyes soften. "I understand. You are not sure if you can trust me as you had put trust into Karai and what did she do to repay that trust. She wounded you, but not only in physical but also in mental, emotional and your honor. If I was in your situation, I'm sure I would be as cautious as you are. Trust isn't something that comes easily. It must be earned. Perhaps if you introduce me to your father, perhaps then you could learn if I'm trustable or not."

"I'm not sure if that's wise. Master Splinter is also still healing from wounds. He was nearly electrocuted."

"Well that explains the smell of burnt hair and why his body seems a little singed. How long do you think you can keep me a secret? What would your grouchy brother think?"

"You mean Raph? He would be quite angry. I know Raph is only trying to look out for me but I can handle myself."

"He doesn't seem to think so as you fell for woman who did not really respect you."

"I told you," he started, anger rising.

Before he could say anything else she closed the gap between them and silence him with her fingers against his lips. "When are you going to stop denying what is in your heart? When hell freezes over? Would it do you any harm to admit where you were wrong?"

The feeling of her fingers touching his lips and beak brought back the memory of feeling her lips there instead. Alex quickly noticed his change of mood and realized he was thinking of when she kissed him. His mouth was suddenly dry at the thought of her kissing him.

As if in a trance, he slowly moved her hand away from his mouth so he could speak. In just above a whisper, he asked. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I told you, someone loves you. If you can't figure out whom I'm referring to, then perhaps Karai has destroyed you. She destroyed your ability to think clearly.

Leo growled, trance over. "Perhaps you are the one who's clouding my judgement. Putting all these words into my head. You follow me, tell me that you know everything about me and my family but yet you keep thinking I'm an idiot."

"I'm not saying you're an idiot, I'm saying your mind keeps going back to your fight with Karai."

"Karai!"

Leo and Alex both looked up to see a turtle in the trees. The turtle jumped down between the two, forcing Alex to jump back. Leo also jumped out of the way.

"Get the hell out of here!" he sneered, pulling out his sais.

"I'm not Karai," Alex said calmly.

"Yeah right my shell."

"Raph!" Leo yelled. "She is not Karai. She's Karai's twin sister."

"What?!" Raph turned to his brother. "You're telling me you met her once already and then you start mumbling on about Karai having a family. What is going on?"

"If you would put your weapons away, I'll explain everything you want to know."

Raph turned back to the woman. "I'll give you three minutes."

"Raph!"

"No, Leo! You may be the eldest brother but I won't allow you to be stupid again and fall for someone who has an attractive face."

"Thank you for the compliment but I can assure you I am not your enemy. I may know Oroku Saki, as he is my father, but I hate him. He's an alien who wants to rule the world. He almost brainwashed me to be like him but I had been able to see what a real family is like. And the family I envy the most is yours. You have a father who loves you dearly. He would sacrifice himself for your safety.

"As I told Leonardo three days ago. I never had anyone there for me when I would wake to a bad dream and they would cuddle me until I would fall back to sleep. No one was there for me when I would fall and hurt parts of body. Whenever I was sick, no one was there to whisper words of comfort to teach me that being sick is natural. I may have had food on the table every night, clothes on my back as a grew and a home to have warmth but I didn't have warmth of another heart."

Raph slightly slacked his muscles and slowly lowered his sais towards his belt. "You got to be kidding me. A Ninja has compassion?"

"Well you are Ninjas and you have compassion. My love for my father died the day he tried to kill me. Of course at that time, I was slowly creating my own Empire to rise against him. My organization is an elite Ninja force but this force helps people. We secretly hunt down people who do harm and stop their rain of terror."

"I've been hearing about serial killers disappearing and reappearing, injured in front of police stations," Raph stated. "You are behind that?"

"That I didn't know," Leo said as he walked up to his brother. "You told me that you have a science tech company but it's mostly a cover up of your Private Investigation business."

"My group is hired, privately, to track down criminals. Hiring Ninjas comes with a high price."

"What kind of high price?" Raph narrowed his eyes.

"Money. It costs a lot for us to track down the felons. We use many resources and weaponry, which sometimes has to be replaced. If we make a kill, what is used is disposed."

"You can be a deadly assassin," Leo deducted.

"I can. But when I'm not on a case, I am very friendly person that is until I'm provoked."

"Raph, the reason I didn't say anything is because I'm not sure if we should trust her. She has been following us since the first day we met the Foot."

"I'm soon going to need to head back to camp. But if you wish to learn everything about me, I have a sealed file. The file was sealed three years. It talks about my life before and after meeting Oruko Saki. It even has everything that was needed to make my foundation and even has my contacts."

"A paper trail?" Leo asked. "Couldn't that led back to the police?"

"No. I'm the only one with the contract. As for money, it's paid in cash with no receipts. The only paper trail is coming from me and only I have the copies." Alex pulled a backpack off her shoulders. Leo didn't even know it was there. The bag matched her midnight black bodysuit.

She pulled out a box. Inside the box, revealed many envelops, which were sealed. The seal was blue with a mark of a dragonhead. "I was kind of hoping to give this to your father this evening but he was never alone. I trust you with this." She handed it over to Leo.

He took the box with caution. "You do realize with this, we could destroy your Empire."

"I know. But allowing you to see this will help earn your trust. If you have any doubts to who I am, then give this to the authorities. The police will be knocking on our doors before we could realize that you betrayed us. We would have no time to extract our revenge, as we would need to flee the country. However, if you do trust me, then by all means look at the files. You'll see I speak the truth."

Raph finally placed his sais away. "You have a lot of trust in us."

"Trust has to come from somewhere. By the way my name is Alex."

"Alex is not a Japanese name," Raph pointed. "And you are clearly Japanese."

"Japanese American to be exact and no my name isn't Japanese. But when my father tried to kill me, I changed my name and forged a new identity. It's all in the files. You better go," she urged. "Tell your family about me and look at the files. You will be amazed of my life."

"We better go," Leo said. "I'm sure Master Splinter will wonder where we are."

The two turtles slowly turned away from the woman and walked away. Raph was the first to pick up speed. He snatched the box from his brother and ran back to the farmhouse. Leo started to pick up speed but he felt something grab his arm.

He turned to see Alex holding him. Before he had a chance to ask what she wanted, he felt her lips on his again. Her hand let go of his arm, and slowly rested against the side of his face. He was too speechless when she moved away.

"As what we were talking about before your brother showed up. Why do you think I kissed you?"

Leo was at a loss for words. What could he say? After a few moments of silent, he answered. "Why would you care for me like that? I'm a mutant."

"To me you're not," she whispered. "To me you are a strong willed honorable male. You hate to see people hurt. You take your training seriously but yet you do take time to just have fun too. I see how your father gave you the privilege of being leader. Not to mention your bandanna is my favorite color and you master the katana blades. That is also my favorite blade. Now go before your brother comes back."

Not knowing what more to say, he slowly backed up until she was out of reach before turning at a run to catch up to his brother. When he did, his brother was about to yell for him.

"What took you so long?" he asked. "She had something more to say?"

"No," he lied. "I just wanted to make sure she wasn't following. She's heading back to her camp."

"You have some explaining to do," Raph said as he stopped. "She knows more about us than what she's said."

"Raph, she said the same thing to you as she did to me. She says she actually saved our shells a few times since we met the Foot Ninja. I wouldn't be surprise if she knows where we live and has been able to avoid Donnie's security grid."

"I'm not sure we can trust her."

"We'll give the files to Master Splinter and go from there. I don't know why but I think we can trust her."

"Where did I hear that before?"

"From what I've seen and heard she's nothing like Karai and as I said. Karai is dead to me. Raph I won't lie to you but the way I feel about Karai, I want to kill her."

Raph's eyes widened in shock. "Whoa! Are you the same Leonardo who always kept trying to stop me from wanting to kill a few people?"

"That is what I've been holding on to, since getting here. I want to hunt her down and do to her what she tried to do to us. I know that isn't me and I don't know how to stop feeling like this. The code we live by, we don't kill, unless it's in defence. But not in cold blood. Believe it or not, Alex was trying to help me the other night."

"I think she did," Raph breathed. "I mean for the past three days, you don't sound so angry but you have been distracted. That's normally Mikey's job."

"She kissed me," Leo admitted, head hanging down low.

"What?! Is that even possible?"

"Apparently so. She kissed me."

"So that's why you seem in a daze, you keep thinking about her. Does Master Splinter know this?

"Yes. I had asked him to keep this quiet. Where she's identical looking to Karai, I didn't want you guys to attack her before she explained herself. Please Raph, I don't want to hear Mikey go on about Alex. Don't tell the others about the kiss."

"I don't even want to hear about. Let alone talk about it. Let's just get back to the house before we have a search party out for us."

As the two turtles entered the loft, they could see their Sensei standing at the top of the stairs. "I can understand why Leonardo left but you Raphael?"

"I wanted to make sure Leo wasn't in any danger," Raph explained.

"Come, we must speak. You're other brothers are sleeping."

Splinter walked past the two turtles and led the way to the main floor where they could speak without bothering anyone. When Splinter was sitting in one of the chairs, he looked at both of his sons.

"Was she here again?" he asked.

"Yes, Sensei," Leo answered. "She's been watching us all day and I wanted to know why."

"My son, that was a dangerous move. What if she had decided to do something? You are still healing."

"Sensei, I don't sense danger from her."

"What do you think my son?" Splinter looked at Raph.

"Honestly," Raph said as he sat on the sofa. "I'm not sure what to think. She gave us this." He held out the box. "She says it's all about her life. From my understanding, there's enough information here that she can be arrested. She said if this were to be in the hands of the authorities, she would have to flee the country."

"Let me see," he said.

Raph stood and handed the rat the box. As Splinter looked at the sealed files, he noticed the seal was quite different from anything he had ever seen. Looking at the seal, he gasped. "Blue Dragons!"

"Sensei?" Leo questioned.

"My sons, she gave you this box?"

"Yes," Leo answered. "Is something the matter? That sounds kinda like the Purple Dragons."

"Similar but nothing a like. Blue Dragons are the complete opposite of the Purple Dragons. The Blue Dragons were created in Japan. They are a secret group of elite Ninja who are hired to track down certain people. They are skilled assassins who are hired by normal citizens."

"She was telling the truth then," Raph blurted. "That's exactly what she told us. She created the organization. And those files will explain everything about her and the company."

"My sons, we may have an ally."

"Are you seriously thinking of trusting her?"

"Raphael, The Blue Dragons are sworn enemies to the Shredder. They help people. Some of them will help homeless children. So the answer to your question is, yes. Leonardo, the next time to sense her presence, let me know. I want to meet her."

"If she comes by, I'll send the message along," Leo said and then yawned. "I'm heading off to bed."

"Let's all head to bed. It has been a long day," Splinter agreed.


	3. Part 3

As another day of training ended, Leo kept thinking about Alex. He did have to admit, she was more beautiful than Karai, though the two had identical faces. Alex's voice was softer and more American and her heart had the same mind as his. He hated to see people hurt and defenceless. The two had quite a lot in common, but was it enough to put personal trust in her. He knew Raph noticed that his mind kept wondering to the woman Ninja.

Since the night the two turtles had talked to the woman and she gave them her sealed files of her operation, Mikey kept asking what the sealed files were. Master Splinter always kept his answer simple, 'you will learn soon enough'. Master Splinter wasn't sure what to say about the files. He didn't want Leonardo's personal meetings with the woman to be revealed but at the same time he wasn't sure how to bring the subject up.

With their weapons away, Leo suddenly felt a presence. He quickly guessed the presence wasn't there to be harmful; in fact it was the complete opposite. The presence always came around the farmhouse everyday at this time but this was the first time that the turtles were still outside. Knowing full well that Splinter was about to head inside, he raised his head high and faced the front of the house.

"How is that I'm the one able to sense your presence?" he asked out loud.

His brothers quickly looked at him like he was crazy. Raph was the first to realize who the turtle was talking about. Splinter stopped in his tracks and turned back towards his eldest son.

"Ummm…Leo," Donnie started. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah. There isn't no else around," Mikey agreed.

"That is not true, my turtle friend."

Donnie and Mikey looked up and gasped in horror.

"It can't be," Mikey said slowly.

"Karai," finished Donnie.

Alex rolled her eyes as she jumped off the roof and gracefully landed beside Leonardo. She turned and looked at the three turtles.

"I'm not Karai," she answered. "She is my sister as we are identical twins."

"My sons," Splinter called. "Allow her to speak. I should let you know that Leonardo has already met her twice and Raphael once."

"Why weren't we told?" Donnie asked.

"I requested for her presence to remain silent."

Alex walked over to Splinter and gave him the Japanese respected bow. "You must be Master Splinter. It is an honor to meet you."

"And you must be Alex." He bowed as well. "My sons showed me your box of files. Raphael, please retrieve the box."

Raph nodded and quickly ran into the house, a few moments later he returned and gave Splinter the box. The rat took the box with ease and handed it to the woman. Alex took the box and opened it. She quickly found the files were still sealed.

"They are sealed."

"You are part of the Blue Dragons, I'm sure you are trustworthy."

"You know of the Blue Dragons? For a rat, you get around."

"I have taken much time in keeping track of the Shredder and his rivals. The Shredder is someone who killed my master, Master Yoshi."

"Sensei?" Mikey asked. "What are Blue Dragons? It sounds like the Purple Dragons."

Alex looked at the orange clad turtle. "The Blue Dragons are the complete opposite of the Purple Dragons and they are Ninjas. Instead of hunting down people for protection money or other criminal activity, we help. If there is a serial killer and someone wants them out of the way and the local police won't do anything or can't, we are secretly hired to take them out. Sometimes it gets messy but most of the time we will gift wrap the felon and hand them to the police."

"I remember reading about felons appearing on the steps of police stations with enough evidence to put them away from a long time," Donnie said as he walked over to the woman.

"That would be my people," she answered. "I know you have no reason to trust me as I look like Karai. But I'm nothing like her. My father, the Shredder, tried to kill me when I decided to rebel against him."

Donnie thought for a moment and then addressed to his brothers. "That does sound like the Shredder. Remember when we would meet up with Stockman? Every time we would see him, he kept having missing limbs. Right up to the point where he now has no body, just a brain."

"That still creeps me out," Mikey said a little too loud. "And now he works with Bishop."

"Not to sound too forward but what is your real name? I mean you're Japanese and your name is an American. Plus if the Shredder tried to kill you, I would presume that he thinks that you are dead since we know nothing of you. And to keep the Shredder off your back, you would have changed your identity to protect yourself from him and your sister."

Alex smiled. "Your reputation as being the smart turtle never ceases to amaze me. My true name is Akira Saki, but I haven't gone by that name in over five years. My full name now is Alex Freedrin."

"Isn't Alex short for a longer name?" Donnie asked.

"Normally, yes. But what is sense of forging a full name when I'm just going to use the short form?"

"I suppose that is a good reason."

Alex turned away from the smart turtle and looked back at the small rat. "Master Splinter, you must be proud of your sons."

"I am."

"Though young, they are quite talented and I would be proud to be your ally."

"We would accept you as our ally. But please I must know, how long have you known about us?"

"From the day Dr. Stockman sent his mouser robots after you. I had just happened to be in the sewers when they attacked your home. I watched from the shadows as your sons climbed out to try and go down the next one. But they were quickly ambushed from the Purple Dragons. By this time, I had to disguise myself. See for a short time, I had infiltrated my father's Foot Ninja. I was one of the foot members who attacked your sons but when your sons fled the scene, I stopped the foot from following them."

"You were part of the foot who attacked us that night?" Donnie blurted. "Amazing. Then that means you know where we live."

"Yes. I have been able to by pass your security grid and the time when the foot were looking for you in the sewers and you stayed at friend's shop. I made sure your home wasn't detected. I was even there that day of the Battle Nexus Championship but I pulled out at the last moment as I didn't want you to know I was there."

"So you saw me win…" Mikey started but Raph quickly jumped and slammed his body into his youngest brother. Both brothers fell to the ground with a thud. "Owwwwww!" the orange turtle whined. "Raph!"

Alex slightly chuckled. "For your information, Michelangelo I did watch you win the tournament but it was only by fluke as you accidentally hit your opponent with your weapon, thus knocking him out when the Daimyo's son and Drako were sucked into the portal. You no longer had an opponent to fight for the trophy. But don't you think bragging about winning and the fact you defeated your brother without laying a single shot on him, is starting to get old?

"Each of you has your unique way of fighting. You like to resort to trickery and not use weapons. It's effective but one day that trick won't work. One day it could be your brother getting the last laugh. You have often been able to avoid your brother and I'm sure it's because in a way you are afraid of his anger."

Raph looked at the woman and scowled. "What do you mean my anger? You know nothing about me."

"Raphael," Splinter snapped. "She has already pointed out that she has kept a watch over us. I'm sure she has even watched you train."

"I have Master Splinter," she answered, turning back to the rat. "I can pick out all your strengths and weaknesses. You each have a different way of dealing with situations. But when the going gets tough you four blend together to become one good fighting team."

"Wow," Donnie said. "You must hold us in high respects."

"I do."

"Guys, dinner is…" April walked to the porch and saw the woman. "Oh my god."

Alex rolled her eyes again. She didn't want to retell her story a fourth time. She hated repeating herself. It was one trait she did learn from her father and it was one thing she was able to stand from him.

"April," Leo said. "Meet Alex, Karai's twin sister. She's the leader of the Blue Dragons. A secret band of Ninja who help people."

"Is she trustable?" Casey asked as he came up behind April and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Quite, Mr. Jones," Alex answered. "Your father was killed by the Purple Dragons and to this day you wish to revenge his death. But you have come to learn that Hun is no easy prey."

"You know a lot about me for someone who is the Shredder's daughter," Casey hissed.

Alex groaned. She bowed to Splinter. "Perhaps I should take my leave. Now that you five are healed enough, I will be leaving at first light. I will be camping nearby, keeping watch until then. Perhaps we can work together sometime."

"I'm sure we can come up with an arrangement," Splinter bowed back. "Thank you Miss Alex, for trusting us and not turning away when we needed you."

"The honor is mine. Til next time." Alex quickly jumped onto the roof and disappeared.

-

While the brothers and friends were immersed in a game of cards, Leo decided to get some air. It was the first time April and Casey stayed up this late, they usually were in bed by ten but this time was different. Perhaps it was because they met Alex. She was definitely different than her sister.

Karai had her own agenda and Leo was sure she had an attraction to him, but it changed when him and his brothers tried their best to stop Shredder from leaving. Leo had watched as her eyes went from concern to cold. She gave him such the cold stare. But she didn't want to understand that her father was an evil alien.

With Alex now in the picture he was able to see that people could change. He got to see what Karai could have been if she was able to see the evil side of the alien bug. Remembering what she said when she left; Leo quickly sprinted off towards the woods. He had a feeling where she was. She had said that she would stay nearby until first light. He needed to talk to her.

He continued until he stopped where they met. And as he thought, she had a camp set up. He was grateful that she was alone. When he approached her camp sight, he noticed that she was still awake. She was leaning against a tree, with a light rod by her hand. He stopped and began to walk into the campsite.

"I knew you would come," she said. "You still have many questions you want to ask me."

He remained silent as he continued to approach her. When he was close enough, he lowered himself until he was sitting crossed legged on the ground, in front of her.

"I now understand if Karai was able to see through Shredder's deception she would be more like you. You have given me so much to think about."

"I have," she agreed. "But what ails you to come to speak with me about Karai?"

"You knew Master Splinter wouldn't have opened those files didn't you?" he asked, evading her question. "You knew, he knew about the Blue Dragons, that is why you gave us box. You knew we wouldn't open them."

"You are half true. I knew your father knew of my secret group, but I figured they would have been opened by one of your brothers. But I now see that you nor Raphael had told your other two brothers about me or your friends."

"Master Splinter wanted to meet you before informing Donnie or Mikey. That is something that has been on my mind. You said when we met that you only knew our short form names, so how did you Mikey's full name?"

"I do not like explaining more than once and yet I've had to three times, almost four. I've been listening more closely these last few days. I've heard your father call you by your full names. Your friend, Casey doesn't trust me."

"It's hard for anyone to trust someone when that someone knows about you before you about him."

"I suppose your right. So tell me, what other questions do you have? I hope they don't concern Karai."

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I do have questions but I don't know where to start."

Alex pulled her body away from the tree and gently held his hands. "You are confused."

"There! How is that you have so much gentleness but yet you can be a deadly assassin? Why did you kiss me, twice? And why would someone love me. I'm a mutant, a freak with a damaged shell." Leo tried to move his hands away from hers but she was fast at tightening her grip.

"I kiss you because you are a compassionate being. You are not a freak. Do you think just because you have shell and you're cold blooded it makes you a freak? How about your alien allies, the Utroms? Are they freaks?"

"No. They are aliens. Other people would think of them as freaks."

"I'm not one of those people. Lives are precious no matter if they are accidents or not. Yes, you are a mutant, a freak accident, if you will but that doesn't make you any less of person. Many people are born everyday because of accidents. Some are born because of rape.

"How about those people who are shunned because of the color of their skin, or religion, or just plain the way the dress. What do you think they are called? They are called freaks but does that stop them from having a right to walk this planet, or go to school to learn. Your friend April loves you guys like family. She would die if something were to ever happen you guys."

Leo lowered his head in shame. He never thought of it like that. There are African Americans who are treated unfairly just because they have a different color skin. Even people who dress differently are treated as freaks as well. In a way him and his family were no different.

A single tear suddenly found it's way out and began to make a track over his mask and slide down his face. Alex saw this and moved in closer, hugging the turtle. With her arms around him, a floodgate opened. He silently cried as he did when they first met. How was she able to do that to him, he would never know? She was able to make him release his tension just by her gentle touch and soft voice, which was slightly laced in a Japanese accent. Her voice was more American though.

While he cried, he vaguely felt her remove his bandanna and began to rub the good portion of his shell in a soothing reaction. When her fingers gave his damaged part a feathery touch, he realized the position the two were in. His head was leaning on her shoulder as his arms were tightly holding her back. He didn't even remember when he moved his arms to wrap around her. What was she doing to him?

Well the answer was simple…he was falling for her and falling hard. In just a few short weeks, of meeting her he was having feelings for her. Was it because she looked like Karai? No, that couldn't be. What he had felt for Karai was lost. As soon as she had stabbed him, she was dead to him. He never even knew a heart could shut off that fast for anyone. Of course that was very rare for the heart to shut off like that towards someone. It normally would take weeks, months perhaps even years to no longer care for someone.

Leo slowly lifted his head to look her in the eyes. "Is this even possible?" he whispered.

Alex looked in his eyes and saw what his question was asking. He was asking if it was possible for someone to love him and he love back. "Anything is possible," she whispered back. "I can assure you this isn't because of Karai. We may have the same face but we have different views."

"I can see that." Leo continued staring her in the eyes. He was slightly scared that if he blinked, she would disappear and this would have been a dream.

As if reading his mind, Alex moved her hand away from his injury and gently wiped a tear. "Does this feel like a dream?"

"Is it? I mean what if I am in the house, sleeping this whole thing, hoping that my heart would heal from Karai's betrayal and my failure. What if you are someone I wanted Karai to be?"

"If this is a dream, do you want to wake up?" Her other hand came around and lightly caressed the other side of his face.

Leo thought for a moment, rationalizing things. Was she a dream or was it real? If this was a dream why would his dream then make up a secret Ninja group called the Blue Dragons? He turned away for a moment, breaking the contact but quickly brought it back. "This isn't a dream. You are real."

"Then prove it," she challenged. "If I am real, prove once and for all that your imagination isn't playing tricks. That your mind isn't giving you false hopes like it did before."

What could he do to prove it? She challenged him and he was never one to back away from a challenge dream or no dream. For several minutes he thought of what to do. During that time the two never looked away from each other. Then he remembered she had kissed him, twice. And both times she had surprised him. She kissed him and he never got the feeling that she was repulsed by it. Deciding perhaps he should return the favor, he snapped his arms from around her back and wrapped them into her hair. His hands pushed her head until his wide lips and beak were touching hers.

It was the first time he ever kissed someone. As soon as he felt her lips, the lips were quickly responding to him. His arms slowly made their way to her back as hers wrapped around his shell. She pushed her body, further into his, forcing him to lose his balance. He fell to the ground, with her on top of him.

Before his shell hit the ground, she quickly moved her hands to wrap around the edges of his shell. When the two finally came up for air, she moved her head away.

"That's not so bad, now is it?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"I guess my theory was right. You are real," he breathed.

She chuckled. "As much as I would really love to stay like this, but I'm sure you should head back to the house. I will be leaving in the morning."

"I know, and my brothers and I are going to a camping trip tomorrow night."

"Don't let Karai be your undoing."

"I won't. I have someone else I can think about now," he smiled. He caressed her cheek. "Thank you for your help. I believe you have had success in your task."

"Oh, and what task was that?" she smiled back.

"Healing my heart. And making me realize that what Karai did was not my fault. I tried my best to convince her to leave your father, but she didn't want to listen."

Alex pulled away from the turtle and stood. She was about to give the turtle a hand up but he quickly did a kick up and was on his feet before she had a chance to offer her hand. She bent down and picked up the blue mask.

Thinking that she was going to hand it him, he held his hand for it but she didn't give it to him. Instead she walked behind him and put the mask on for him. When she had the knot tied, she dropped a light kiss on his head. He quickly turned and pulled her face to him so he could kiss her again.

When he released her, he quickly jumped to the trees and disappeared into the night, leaving her alone in her campsite. As he made his way to the hosue, he wondered how long he could keep their meetings a secret. When he got to the house, he noticed his brothers and friends were still immersed in their game. He quietly walked past them and made his way to the loft where his master was sleeping. Not wanting to disturb his Sensei, he quietly crawled into his bed, which was closest to the rat and was soon asleep. He didn't even hear when his brothers had decided to retire for the night.

Fin


End file.
